


One time, two times, sometimes

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, right after the first quest for the dragonballs!, they should be both 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma didn´t need the dragonballs to fulfill her wish after all! Or did she? Yamcha seems more comfortable around women, but it takes drastic measures to make him fully appreciate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One time, two times, sometimes

The first time he had fainted before he had even seen anything except for a little bit of her bra. The second time she at least managed to get it off. The third time it happened when she bent over to pick something up. She was still wearing pants.

 

Frustrated with the situation, Bulma had made a plan. She was good at making plans, perfect even. And Yamcha… well, had she known what to expect, maybe she wouldn´t have been completely okay with _her_ wish ending as fucking underwear! It took them three months to kiss! Three! That was something she had already done with four other people and it was just nerve wrecking to wait for it that long with the one person she had a real interest in. Bulma was already on the next stage. She wanted serious action. Playing around with herself was nice, but there he was, her perfect boyfriend, completely useless and she couldn´t take it anymore.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

“What? Why? I want to watch the movie, Bulma, that doesn´t…”

 

She punched him in the arm, hard enough for him to hopefully feel something. Freaking martial artists. “Close your eyes right now or I will hurt you.”

 

He looked at her, warily. Unsure. She groaned quietly. But he obeyed.

 

“Mind to tell me what you are up to? You´re not going to try something weird on me, right? Some robot stuff… right?”

 

“Oh my god Yamcha, shut up. I´m just trying to get you out of your misery.”

 

Without any further warning, she pushed her hand down his pants. Sweatpants, the only time she was glad he was wearing those. He yelled when her hand touched his dick, jumped up in his seat, but she didn´t let go and he didn´t dare moving while she had a  death grip on him.

 

“Well, you haven´t fainted yet, so I guess this is success.” She slowly started moving her hand, grinning mischievously. “How does it feel?”

 

“I… I don´t know.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she moved her hand somewhat quicker. She thought he would be harder. Maybe she wasn´t doing it right. “You´ve got to know, you´re jerking off!”

 

“That´s my own hand!” He squirmed under her, not daring to open his eyes. “And… your nails are uncomfortable.”

 

Frowning, she tried to adjust her hand a bit. There had to be some kind of reaction, maybe she should kiss him? Or do what they do in the videos, use her breasts? They were pretty big, and Yamcha wasn´t all that short as well, it could work…

 

“Bulma. Whatever it is you´re thinking about, don´t do it. Please.”

 

“Oh shut up, I do this for you!”

 

She was completely selfless. Wasn´t getting anything out of it. She moved a bit quicker and decided to try it with some kissing. He seemed at ease with it.

 

One minute later she got up to wash her hand, secretly cheering for herself. She was a genius after all.

 

_Fin_


End file.
